


Who?

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Family, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who was going to ramble on about demons and myths? Who was going to bicker with Inu Yasha about random stuff? Who was going to smile at her and call her their granddaughter? Who? In memory of Felix Lopez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who?

**Author's Note:**

> This is in memory of my grandfather Felix Lopez who passed away at the age of 89. He went peacefully in his sleep. He will be forever loved and missed. May he rest in peace.

Kagome smiled as she ran into her house, Inu Yasha had given her the whole week off without a fight! She didn't know what came over him but she didn't stay long enough to find out. "Mama I'm home!" She smiled as she tossed her bag on the kitchen table and rounded the corner intent on taking a bath.

She paused, why were her mother and brother sitting in the dark? She cautiously moved closer and was able to hear soft sniffling noises. "Mama?" Her mother looked up at her her face tear stained pain shinning in her eyes. "Kagome…honey…I'm so sorry." She blinked as her mother buried her face in her brother's chest.

"Souta...what's going on?" he barely looked up at her sadness and anger swimming in his eyes, "If you were here you'd know." She blinked taken back by his hostility, never in had he been so hostile to her not even when they were younger and fought like cats and dogs.

Her mother gasped her voice muffled by his chest. "Souta!" Souta snorted, "What? If she was here she would know! She would know that gramps is dead! But no she was off doing her own thing to busy to care about us." Her world blood froze in her veins as her world came to a screeching halt…gramps was dead…he was gone?

She shook her head, no, no this couldn't be he couldn't be gone. Just last week he was lecturing her on a random demon not that she was paying much attention at the time, but he was fine…healthy as an ox. So what happened? Her eyes watered as she held onto the door way for support, "Wha…how?"

Souta's eyes softened he knew it wasn't right of him to take out his anger on his older sister. Yet, it wasn't fair he had to be the strong one while she was gone…she was the oldest she was supposed to be the strong one the one to make things better. He sighed and looked away from her, "He had a heart attack while he was cleaning the shrine steps…it was fast. They said he was gone before he hit the ground."

She gasped it felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach, her legs grew weak and black spots danced across her vision. Her grandfather, her silly goofy superstitious grandfather was gone. He had a heart attack…he died alone outside on the ground. "W-who found him?" By the blank look her brother gave her she knew. Her baby brother had been the one to find him.

She slowly made her way to sit next to her mother, her mother numbly taking her hand and rubbing her thumb across the back of it. She smiled sadly at her mother her eyes watering up. Her strong can do anything mother was a mess. Her eyes were red from crying her face was pale she did not look like the strong woman who had raised her kids and taken care of her father single handedly.

It was unnerving then again gramps was always there for her them. He was there when her father died and he was there when grandma had died. He was always there offering his silent support and his not so silent opinions. She smiled lightly at that thought. Her grandfather never was very subtle he would say what he wanted when he wanted and most of the time it was about demons.

Her smile fell, he was gone now. Who was going to blab on about demons and myths? Who was going to bicker with Inu Yasha over the most random of things? Who was going to ask her about her travels? Who was going to warn her about demons and there evil nature? Who was going to smile at her and tell her how proud they were that she was taking reasonability for her actions and helping shape Japan? Who was she going to go to when she needed advice about something from the past? Who was going to smile at her and call her their granddaughter? Who?

"Its never going to be the same is it?" Her brother shook his head, "No…but it will get better." She stared at him, "How do you know?" He smiled weakly, "It has to Kagome it just has to." She nodded numbly, "Hai…" She sighed as her mother pulled both her and her brother into her arms, "We'll get through this. I know we will yes its going to be hard but we still have each other." She nodded and clung to her mother like she used when she was younger, "Hai mama." It would be hard but they would get through it and they would do it as a family.


End file.
